The Big Story
The Big Story is the 24th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the fourth episode of the second season. Plot When seeing meteors in the sky, Jimmy Jones sees a shooting star and it falls towards the cave. Jimmy goes into the cave and see a alien plant which he calls "A dumb alien plant". It open its mouth and attacks him. Meanwhile Kevin and Gwen are fighting SevenSeven. They are losing to him while Ben comes as Rath and tells him to stop but he attacks Ben. Ben knocks him into a computer and ties him to a pole. Meanwhile, Jimmy comes and tells Ben about the alien and says them to come. Kevin and Gwen go to home but Ben comes with him inside the cave. Ben says that he is going to check the cave himself, goes inside alone, comes out, and says that there is nothing and tells Jimmy that it might be a nightmare. Jimmy gives some peanuts to Ben but he says that he is allergic to peanuts. In the morning Jimmy discovers a drastic increase in water usage and believes that the plant is behind it. At night Jimmy goes back to that cave sees Ben saying to the alien plant, "Your will is my command" and takes the photo of him. Jimmy then goes to Gwen's house and tells about that but nobody believes him. He then goes to Will Harangue show and Will distorts Jimmy's story, saying that Ben is leading an alien invasion that will take over entire Earth. Will says to Jimmy that he is friendship betrayal and Kevin makes fun of the show. Gwen says that maybe we can check, but Kevin says that he wants to see the show fully. In the supermarket and Jimmy meets Ben and Ben says to him that he wished Jimmy would come to him and clear this whole thing up and to go to Mr. Smoothy's but J immy tries to run away by saying that his mom wants him to clean his room but Ben becomes Humungousaur and tries to attack Jimmy but Jimmy runs away with his bicycle. He then follows Jimmy destroying everything around. Jimmy tries to call Gwen but now he is being followed by Cannonbolt. Gwen answers the call and he says the Ben is after him and he meets Gwen. She says him to get into the car and Kevin says "Just Get In". He tries to run away but behind him there is Ben and says him why we all not get in. They all go to the cave and Kevin says to get rid of Jimmy but Ben answers him: not yet, his master wants to know why can't he absorb him earlier, put him with the others. Jimmy says that are not Ben, Gwen or Kevin, but Clone Ben says that they are perfect copies with their DNA and Kevin says that they are better than originals. They say that there will be no war, disease, hunger or fun and the world would be a garden and everything would be perfect and plant alien t ries to absorb Jimmy but he is saved by his packets of peanuts(which the plant monster is allergic to), and releases Ben, Gwen and Kevin from their pods by throwing peanuts towards them but their clones try to attack them but Jimmy throws the peanuts at them and Ben takes backs the Ultimatrix and destroys them but Plant Alien tries to attack them. Ben fights him with Swampfire but is losing so he becomes Ultimate Swampfire and destroys Plant Alien and Gwen says to Jimmy that they will take him seriously in the future. They story ends with all laughing. Major Characters *﻿Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *Will Harangue 'Aliens Used' By Real Ben *Rath *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire By Clone Ben *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt *Chromastone Villains *﻿Sevenseven *Clone Ben *Clone Gwen *Clone Kevin *Plant Alien Error * When Ultimate Swampfire is telling the others to run away, his eyes had pupils like Swampfire's. Trivia *﻿This is Rath's first appearance since Hero Time *When Copy Ben goes after Jimmy, No one seems to notice *It is shown that Swampfire is one of the most powerful Ultimate forms in the Ultimatrix, being able to destroy the plant monster at full power with just one seed. *So far, as of this episode, this is the shortest gap between episodes that an Ultimate Form has been used twice. The only exception is Ultimate Big Chill between Hit 'Em Where They Live and Escape From Aggregor. *As of this episode, Ultimate Swampfire is tied with Ultimate Big Chill for most transformations of them by Ben. *This episode is similar to the Ben 10 episode Permanent Retirement, where clones adopt the bodies of their victims while keeping them in pods. This time, however, the aliens want to create a utopian society. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs